grayscalefandomcom-20200213-history
Conversation Ad Controls Toggle Skin
The Conversation Ad Unit allows Wikia's Fans to have a simulated text conversation with a character from a TV Show or Game or simply answer questions in a Q+A type flow. This conversation can actually be used to control the Toggle Ad Skin Component as in the example here. The "Studio Messenger" showing text is merely for illustration purposes only. The actual ad size for the Conversation Ad - Toggle Skin is 300x250 Cross Screen or 300x600 on Desktop. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Maecenas consequat nunc vitae elit venenatis id porttitor libero convallis. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Praesent accumsan, elit ac pellentesque porttitor, nibh enim pellentesque metus, at adipiscing leo sapien id eros. Vivamus commodo consectetur neque eget consecteture. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam erat volutpat. Fusce tristique, arcu sit amet ultrices iaculis, velit lectus accumsan lorem, a tincidunt massa metus vitae mi. Pellentesque vulputate maurisut lacus cursus elementum. Sed at enim sit amet enim congue convallis ac quis ligula. Nam rhoncus tellus sed sem bibendum porta. Etiam tempor lectus id diam scelerisque gravida. Nam nec volutpat libero. Aliquam mi tellus, laoreet non ullamcorper non, dignissim ut erat. Etiam bibendum, augue non accumsan pulvinar, ante turpis posuere nisi, quis feugiat neque velit id erat. Nunc semper eros rhoncus nibh tincidunt lobortis. Ut aliquam Ut aliquam, mi sit amet mattis tincidunt, ligula urna mattis leo, in mattis eros mi a mauris. Maecenas id nibh risus, porta tincidunt elit. Curabitur non nisi nec nisi mollis sollicitudin ac eget velit. Maecenas imperdiet porttitor viverra. Curabitur sollicitudin est a nisl suscipit vitae placerat neque eleifend. Fusce volutpat mattis scelerisque. Cras lobortis purus porta mauris tristique faucibus. Nam tempor ante non odio ullamcorper porta. Maecenas adipiscing cursus nisi, varius ullamcorper massa hendrerit euismod. Phasellus mollis lectus sollicitudin nisl facilisis congue. Phasellus non nulla in elit mollis commodo. Vestibulum et hendrerit tortor. Aliquam vel elit diam, molestie volutpat urna. Quisque porta, nisi ac sagittis adipiscing, quam dolor sodales sem, vitae congue sem mi eu dolor. Donec vitae nibh nec libero lobortis commodo. Vivamus et leo dolor. Nulla facilisi. Nunc ultricies bibendum odio, et auctor felis dapibus nec. Pellentesque lobortis lacinia ante, nec dapibus nisi hendrerit sit amet. Morbi et justo Morbi et justo lectus, nec auctor mi. Curabitur at nunc mi, ac tincidunt enim. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Ut iaculis aliquam vestibulum. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Proin et urna ultricies orci congue rutrum id at sem. Fusce laoreet metus sit amet sem sodales euismod. Quisque quis magna et odio facilisis consequat. Aliquam elementum enim ac felis porttitor sodales. Nullam erat nibh, vestibulum eget aliquam in, convallis eu nibh. Nunc sagittis auctor arcu, vel fermentum odio adipiscing sed. Maecenas euismod nisl vitae tortor iaculis rutrum. Vivamus arcu lacus Vivamus arcu lacus, viverra at mattis viverra, blandit ut massa. Donec interdum metus non massa facilisis sollicitudin aliquet sem imperdiet. Sed rhoncus eros eget dolor rutrum eget mattis massa volutpat. Pellentesque sit amet erat sed est ornare vehicula. Fusce at lorem a magna convallis elementum vel in enim. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Suspendisse ornare, lacus a interdum eleifend, erat magna vestibulum arcu, sed rutrum dolor libero id odio. Praesent pretium lacus sit amet neque porttitor suscipit. Suspendisse commodo consectetur lacinia. Sed ut tortor vel dui dapibus vestibulum. Nunc sodales, ipsum sed elementum fermentum, purus purus sollicitudin lorem, in sagittis enim libero vel metus. Phasellus blandit auctor elementum. Aenean consectetur diam—non nunc rutrum. Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Maecenas consequat nunc vitae elit venenatis id porttitor libero convallis. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Praesent accumsan, elit ac pellentesque porttitor, nibh enim pellentesque metus, at adipiscing leo sapien id eros. Vivamus commodo consectetur neque eget consecteture. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam erat volutpat. Fusce tristique, arcu sit amet ultrices iaculis, velit lectus accumsan lorem, a tincidunt massa metus vitae mi. Pellentesque vulputate maurisut lacus cursus elementum. Sed at enim sit amet enim congue convallis ac quis ligula. Nam rhoncus tellus sed sem bibendum porta. Etiam tempor lectus id diam scelerisque gravida. Nam nec volutpat libero. Aliquam mi tellus, laoreet non ullamcorper non, dignissim ut erat. Etiam bibendum, augue non accumsan pulvinar, ante turpis posuere nisi, quis feugiat neque velit id erat. Nunc semper eros rhoncus nibh tincidunt lobortis. Ut aliquam Ut aliquam, mi sit amet mattis tincidunt, ligula urna mattis leo, in mattis eros mi a mauris. Maecenas id nibh risus, porta tincidunt elit. Curabitur non nisi nec nisi mollis sollicitudin ac eget velit. Maecenas imperdiet porttitor viverra. Curabitur sollicitudin est a nisl suscipit vitae placerat neque eleifend. Fusce volutpat mattis scelerisque. Cras lobortis purus porta mauris tristique faucibus. Nam tempor ante non odio ullamcorper porta. Maecenas adipiscing cursus nisi, varius ullamcorper massa hendrerit euismod.